So Close
by Sarabi-Chan
Summary: Bella's final night. Enouraged to spend it with Jacob by Edward, together, they spend a night of true feelings with the same old truth. They'll always have been forever, So Close...


**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "So Close" by J.M. or anything from "Enchanted". I do not own these Twilight characters either.**

* * *

Jacob stood in his tux which seemed to miraculously fit him well. He stood in the midst of the dance floor, his eyes frantically searching until they landed on "her".

So beautiful, she was. She ran towards him and almost like in a movie, she leapt forward into his arms, melting into his too warm hug.

"Bella!", he said, his smile reaching from ear to ear.

She looked up, grinning. She'd donned a nice dull pink dress with sparkly pearl earrings and necklace.

They were attending a ball that was held yearly in Forks and Edward encouraged her to go, especially with Jacob.

_"I have this feeling Bella, that this is something you'll want to do. Before you change tonight._

_Especially with Jacob. Its the least I can give him...we can give him...and I can give you", Edward said._

_"Yeah. I guess you're right. Besides its one song. Just one", Bella said, fidgeting in the beautiful dress Edward purchased for her for the event, "And you promise...the moment its done...you'll be there...?"_

_"I promise", Edward agreed._

Jacob swung her around in his arms before carefully sitting her down on the floor.

"You look stunning", he murmured, while holding out his hand. A deep blush crept up her cheeks.

"You look dashing...", she muttered, feeling useless at her lame attempt at a compliment.

"How long are you off your leash...", he questioned, carefully upholding his mask.

"He permitted me all night if I wanted...", she said, cautiously chosing his words. She saw the excitement perk up on his face and felt guilt sweep throughout her, "But I told him one song..."

Jacob's lips pulled into a frown of hurt and disappointment.

"Bella..."

"Wait Jacob. Please. One song. Because I want to remember this dance and only this dance between you and me. Not a whole night. I want just this moment to come to me. For later...when...when..."

Bella let her sentence fall short, not knowing how to say it, but she saw it in Jacob's eyes that he understood.

"Oh..."

Bella grimaced. "Jacob..."

He shook his head. "I understand Bella," he whispered, "So at least, let me give you the dance..."

Bella no longer argued but took his out stretched hand and let him pull her close. The familiar feel of him made her heart ache.

A song started and they began to sway side to side before drifting off onto the floor with other people, although to them, they were the only ones there.

**You're in my arms**

**And all the world is calm**

**The music playing on for only two**

**So close together**

**And when I'm with you**

**So close to feeling alive**

The words flowed swiftly through the air, catching both of them off guard. Jacob pulled her closer. The words hitting home.

_If only for tonight...I want this to be perfect..._

He raised her arm, letting her turn swiftly in a circle before coming back to meet her. His eyes scanned her face and he felt pain at the thought of how much he was going to miss her beauty. The warm beauty of someone alive. The sweet smell of her, as a human.

But for now, he was to focus on this dance. Of them and only them. Together. For now.

**As life goes by **

**Romantic dreams will start**

**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew**

**So close was waiting, waiting here with you**

**And now forever I know**

**All that I wanted to hold you**

**So close**

Bella felt him pull her close and she too, listened to the song and wondered in her mind, how badly did this hurt Jacob. To let her go. To let this go, forever. To know that he'll never be able to stand to see her again. Was he throwing his dreams away because of her?

Her heart felt heavy with pain and unshed tears.

_For tonight then...I will be his. If only for tonight..._

Bella leaned forward, burying herself within his arms.

Jacob looked down. " Bella..."

Bella held up a finger and gazed up at him. "Let me be yours for tonight Jacob...please?..."

Jacob's eyes widened but he did not object. Instead they began their dance again. This time much more intense. With much more emotion.

**So close to reaching that famous happy end**

**Almost believing this was not pretend**

**And now you're beside me and look how far we've come**

**So far we are so close**

Bella and Jacob were, to say the least, the stars of the dance. They twirled gracefully around, eyes locked onto each others and they saw nothing but never ending emotions. As the song reached his beautiful climax, without warning, Jacob's hands slid down to her waist and lifted her.

Bella let out a small squeak as he began to slowly twirl her around but she smiled despite it, and he smiled too. As the the song slowed to its ending verses, he lowered her, much closer than before to his own body.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, his around her waist as he leaned down and she leaned up...

**How could I face the faceless days**

**If I should lose you now?**

**We're so close**

**To reaching that famous happy end**

**And almost believing this was not pretend**

**Let's go on dreaming for we know we are**

**So close **

**So close**

"Bella..."

"Jacob..."

There was barely a sliver of space between them. The could feel the warm breath of the other until something suddenly caught Bella's eye. Edward stood at the door, watching calmly and waiting for her.

For a moment she froze and pulled slowly out of Jacob's arms. Looking up to him and he looked down. She hugged him for a long moment, and he realized that the moment was gone. He hugged back, but it didn't feel like enough. She pecked him on the cheek and when he looked at her again, she had tears in her eyes.

"I love you Jacob. Know that...please...be safe...take care..."

And just like that...she was gone.

Jacob's eyes finally found her small fragile form. She'd been swept into the arms of the man she loved and they shared a hug.

Edward spared a glance at Jacob, before flitting off with her, and Jacob knew, that was the end. She was gone, to never come back again.

Slowly but surely Jacob left the dance, heading out into the woods and stripping himself bare, transformed and leaped forward into the trees, his brain in a jumble as he could still hear the last resounding verse from the song...from their song...of the night...

**And still so far**

* * *

And that's it. A song I heard. So beautiful yet so tradgic that I had to do this. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing and this beautiful creation would not have come to be had it not been for my friend Ali!

Thanks alot!

If you've never heard this song before, please check out the link of my profile. Its amazing and beautiful.

And it makes it alot better when you have someone you love sitting or DANCING with you. . That's right guys. . Giving ya some ideas on how to make her happy!

lol.


End file.
